judgement of friends
by dragongarcia
Summary: serena has just finished high school but the inner scouts have been ignoring her for months not wanting to be around her. Darien also has been to busy with school thinking everything is fine with serena. but not knowing how the girls have been towards her. so serena decides to leave and go off on her own.
1. summary

judgement of friends

sailor scouts:

serena tsukino : age 18 (princess of the moon) princess serenity, sailor moon, neo queen serenity of future neo tokyo

ami mizuno : age 18 (sailor mercury)

mina aino : age 18 (sailor venus)

rei hino : age 18 (sailor mars)

lita kino : age 18 (sailor jupiter)

trista meioh : age 24 (sailor pluto)

amara tenoh : age 21 (sailor uranus)

michelle kaioh :age 21 (sailor neptune)

hotaru toemo :age 10 (sailor saturn)

guardians:

luna

artemis

diana

generals:

dareien shields : age 22 (prince of earth) prince endyminon, tuxcedo mask, king endyminion of neo tokyo

malcom knight : age 23 ( general malachite)

jay stone : age 22 (general jedite)

zack hydras : age 22 (general zoisicite)

nick forest : age 22 (general nephrite)

friends:

rinni shields : age 9 ( future princess of earth and moon) small lady, neo princess serenity of neo tokyo, sailor mini moon

helios : age 13 (pegasus) guardian of elysion, protector of dreams, rini's suiter and friend.

seiya kou : age 19 (sailor star fighter) lead singer in the three lights, member of the sailor starlights

yaten kou :age 19 ( sailor star healer ) member of the three lights and sailor starlights

taiki kou : age 19 ( sailor star maker ) member of the three lights and the sailor starlights

kakyuu : starlight princess

molly baker: serenas friend

melvin umino: molly's boyfriend and serenas freind

andrew foreman: owner of crown arcade and both serena's and daren's friend

lizzie foreman: andrews little sister

rita blake: andrews girlfriend

chad kumada: rei's and grandpas helper

greg urawa: ami's friend

saeku mino: ami's mother

grandpa hino: rei's grandfather

takashi hino: rei's father

risa hino: rei's dead mother

ilene tsukino: serenas mother

ken tsukino: serenas father

sammy tsukino: serena's brother

Summary:

serena has just finished hgh school but the inner scouts have been ignoring her for months not wanting to be around her. Darien also has been to busy with school thinking everything is fine with serena. but not knowing how the girls how the girls have been towards her. so serena decides to leave and go off on her own. With the outer scouts and her cat guardians she sets out to train and better herself. Along the way she encounters new and old friends and meets long forgotten allies.  
but what will happen when she is needed to return to tokyo where angry inner scouts await, along with a worried darien? 


	2. Chapter 1: Alienated

chapter one: alienated

**Sky blue eyes looked up. A slender girl with long blonde hair with sliver streaks sat on her bed thinking.**

**she was no ordinary girl, besides her unusual hair style which to most resembled two twin meatballs on either side**

**of her head with each bun two long streams of blondish sliver ran down. Her hair went past her knees when put up into**

**this unusual hair style but when when let down it touched the floor. What many people did not know about this unusual**

**but extremely beautiful girl was she was sailor moon champion of love and justice and princess serenity of a long lost**

**and long forgotten kingdom of the moon. but to every one else she is simply known as serena tsukino. today was her last day of**

**high school which should have made her happy but she has been sad and confused.**

** A sigh came from this beautiful kind hearted girl. ' I wonder why everyone has been pretty much avoiding me' serena thought to her self. Lost in **

**thought she did not hear her cat luna come in. " Serena why are you not out celebrating with the girls?" luna asked. see luna isn't**

**an ordinanry cat. She is known to those of the silver milenium as a lunarian feline. Luna and her companion artemis**

**were an adviser to princess Serenity's late mother Queen Serenity and nownin this life serena's guardian and friend.**

**Another sigh is heard " Luna, what will i do?" serena asks " the girls have been avoiding me. I don't know what i did.**

**They have been like this for the last couple of months. i asked them earlier if they wanted to go celebrate. but they told**

**me they couldn't and 20 mins later i was walking to the crown. And when i turned the corner i saw they were all walking**

**together laughing and making plans for the four of them to go celebrate. but then Rei tells them to make sure that**

**i didn't find out." Serena was close to crying. " then they all started laughing saying how they wouldn't because they were**

**tired of being around me and how they didn't want me to ruin their fun." by now serena was silently crying. luna didn't**

**know what to say. She knows serena can be a kluts and crybaby sometimes but not for a long time. To say luna was furious**

**was an understatement. " Serena don't worry we'll figure out what's going on. have you talked to darien? maybe you could**

**celebrate with him?" Luna tried , but upon seeing serena's sad face knew this made it worse. "Darien can't. He's busy with**

**his school and with his summer classes starting soon, he has no time for me." serena seemed depressed.**

** Luna understood how much it hurt serena, but was proud of how mature she's handleing darien not spending time with her. **

** What she couldn't figure out was why the scouts were treating her this way. "Serena, meet me over at Rei's place in an hour. I'm going to**

**go talk with them and see if we can solve this. ok?" Luna ask's as she rubs her head against serena's arm. Serena sighs**

**" ok luna, but i dont think things will get better." but serena smiles anyway hoping she's wrong and things do get better.**

**Luna nodds her head and heads out. Serena is still sitting on her bed thinking when her cell phone rings. " Hello Serena**

**speaking." serena answers without looking at the caller id. "Hey kitten, it's Amara do you have plans tomorrow?"**

**for the first time that day a genuien smile graced serena's face. " Amara hi. Well i don't have any plans . Why do you ask?"**

**Serena excitidly asks. " Well me, Michelle and Hotaru just got back into town and wanted to celebrate with only you. We just wanted to spend some **

**alone time with you." Amara laughs at the phone until she heard her princess**

**knew something was wrong. " Kitten what's wrong? what did i say wrong?" Amara asks trying not to panick.**

** It takes serena a miute to answer. "Amara why do you want to spend time with me? besides Darien when he can your the only one who seems to **

**want to be around me. the girls have been avoiding me." At this point Amara calmly as she can asks what serena means.**

**Serena explains whats been going on the last few months. she explains what happened earlier today and what luna's plan is.**

**Amara listens as calmly as she can. but the more serena tells her the more pissed off she gets.**

** Amara waits til her princess finishes her story before talking. " Kitten, those girls are wrong.**

** To let you know i'm extremely pissed at how they are treating you and what you over heard. **

**I would kick their asses right now but i know you wouldn't like that. so i wont but**

**i do want you to be with us tomorrow. Ok, be careful with going over there today and if you need us no matter what time of**

**day or what the reason if you need us call. Ok?" Amara softly tells serena while trying to stay calm. Serena said she would**

**and both agreed to meet at 10am at the Crown. Amara hangs up with her princess and imediately calls Michelle. "Hello"**

**Michelle answers. "Mich we have a problem" Amara says deadly calm.**


	3. Chapter 2: confession and decesions

chapter two: confessions and decisions

**While serena was on the phone talking to Amara Luna was walking towards Rei's temple. A block after leaving**

**Serena's place Luna saw Artemis headed towards he. "Luna we need to talk about the girls's attitude and treatment of**

**Serena." Artemis states but looking into his eyes and the scowl on his face tells luna he is completely ticked. " I know**

**Artemis. Serena has told me a bit of whats going on and what she over heard earlier today. She dosen't understand**

**and is blameing her self." Luna says equally pissed. They both continue walking towards the temple as Luna explains**

**what serena overheard and what from serena's perspective what they have been doing. Artemis tells Luna about how Mina**

**has been bad mouthing Serena and saying how she's tired of having to be around serena all the time. He tells Luna of how**

**Mina, Rei, Lita and Ami purposely exclude Serena because they don't want to be bothered with her. That they say they can't**

**stand how she acts and even though she's their princess dosen't mean they have to always be near or do things with her.**

**They also complain how they need their own lives and don't want to be her friends right now. As Artemis finishes explaining**

**what he heard they notice Rei, Mina, Lita and Ami walking up towards the shrine. " Girls we need to talk NOW!" both Luna**

**and Artemis yell at the same time. The girls look confused but nod as they all start climbing the stairs.**

** once the girls and two cats enter Rei's room the girls notice both guardians glareing at them. Rei being the most hot headed of them spoke.**

**" Whats going on now? Did that useless leader of ours do something again?" Rei remarks snidely. Upon hearing how Rei talked**

**about their princess irked both guardians but upon hearing laughter and agreement from Lita, Mina and Ami both cats lost**

**their tempers hissing at these four selfish girls. The girls immediately stopped laughing and jumped, seeing how pissed**

**both luna and Artemis were. " Rei you are totally and completely out of line!" luna shouted close to attacking Rei. "Serena**

**is the reason we are here. But you four are the cause." Artemis angrly told them. Again Rei being her usual hot tempered**

**self spoke " Why the hell are we the cause? What has that crybaby told you? What she cant handle us not wasteing time on**

**her useless ass 24/7?" Rei shouted "We have our own lives we shouldnt have to be around her every goddamned day. She is**

**a usless crybaby who is the worst scout not to mention ruins everything. Hell if she wasn't a sailor scout and**

**our fucken princess we wouldn't even bother with her. She's the klutsest person i know. Not to mention lazy, stupid, and**

**a pig always stuffing her face. I mean why do we have to serve her? Why cant Darien marry someone better so we don't have**

**to serve a lazy, pathatic, useless, crybaby queen?" Rei yelled red faced. Agreement from the girls were heard all around.**

**Upon hearing all this Luna and Artemis both lost their tempers. They lunged at Rei attacking her. Rei was caught off guard.**

**the girls couldn't believe Luna and Artemis attacked Rei. They thought they both would agree with them. How wrong they**

**were. So caught up in what was going on neither group heard Serena's small sniffles from outside the bedroom door. **

**The girls watched scared as Rei lay bleeding from her wounds on the ground. Her hands, arms and face were bleeding from moultipule**

**scratches both cats inflicted. They rushed to help their fallen comrade as they eyed the cats. Both were breathing hard.**

**Artemis was first to recover. " You four girls are sorry excuses of not only scouts, as freinds but also as people. Serena**

**has done everything for everyone including risking her own life. She is selfless, kind and a beautiful person. She is also your**

**leader and princess and your damn lucky she is. Because if her mother heard what you just said she'd strip you of your**

**powers. None of you deserve to be scouts, and especially don't deserve her love and strength." With that both guardians**

**turned and walked out. Leaving four scared and terrified girls rethinking their treatment of serena.**

**Artemis and Luna decended the temple stairs, both still angry when they heard someone crying.**

**They look towards the bottom and see Serena leaning against the wall crying. " SERENA!" both guardian cats yell as**

**they rush towards their friend, ward and princess. they quickly approach her not knowing she had over heard everthing.**

**" Luna, Artemis im fine. im just really hurt right now. i came to the temple a little earlier then what we planned luna.**

**i figured if i did maybe they might be proud and everything will be ok. Reis grandfather told me to go on in and when**

**i was getting ready to knock i heard rei shouting asking you why they were the cause and everything else." Serena wipes her**

**tear streaked face.**

** " I now understand why they hate me but is it truely my fault? i mean i didnt ask for this just as**

**much as they didnt. i didn't want to be a scout, nor did i want to be the lost moon princess who one day rules this galaxy.**

**all i wanted was to be a normal teenager who would find her some one to love and be happy growing old together. I never**

**expected that my soul mate would be darien. But i can't change any of these things. Im tired of being ridiculed by them**

**all the time no matter what i do its never good enough. But you know what who needs them. Lets go home, ill figure out what**

**im going to do about them tomorrow. And they better hope i dont do exactly what you suggested Artemis." with that said**

**Serena wiped her pain away and started walking home. both cats followed their princess amazed at her regalness and mature**

**handleing of this betrayl. usually she would wail to a ear piercing tone and make a big sceen. but no longer was she the**

**old Serena, she was on her way towards being a great queen someday soon.**

* * *

**shout out to .3 for being the first person ive ever had follow my story so quickly after publishing it. _ im still**

**learning how to write and hopefully finish an actual story instead of always writting poems. Also a shout out to a very special**

**reader MaidMarian17 for encourageing me to actually do a complete story. hope u get to read it and i pray this is good.**

**please review, any comments will help good or bad are apreaciated. thank ya much, dragongarcia**

**i ment lunacharm3 stupid computer messed up sorry**


	4. Chapter 3 choices

judgement of friends chapter 3: choices

**Serena woke early the next day trying to sort everything that has happened. it was 7:30 am by what her annoying alarm**

**clock read. she still had two n a half hours before she was to meet with the outer scouts. She debated on telling them**

**what happened yesterday but they deserved to know. Serena needed to weigh out her options and then decide what her next step**

**will be. ' why does life always have tobe so cruel.' Serena thought to her self. 'Maybe i should get advice from the outers**

**i just want to leave and find myself but i dont want to leave darein thinking im abandoning him. maybe after talking with**

**Amara and the others ill go see if i can talk with Darien and see what he thinks, if he is not too busy again' getting up**

**Serena decided to shower and head to the park before meeting with Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru. About 8:30 am Serena has**

**dressed in a silver off the shoulder tank top that is see through light silver on the top layer but underneath is a dark**

**metallic silver with white crescent moons. Serena added to her look by wearing black hip huggers jeans that flared at the ankles,**

**and picked out a pair of silver one inch heeled sandle's that wrapped up around her calf leg. As Serena started putting up**

**her hair in her usual "meatball head" style she looks at herself. 'today im just going to put my hair in a high pony tail.**

**maybe just today looking different will make me feel different.' Serena thought to her self.**

** She finished her look with a gold chained pendant that held a crescent moon intertwined with a red rose, **

**a gift from Darien on her recent birthday, and****a matching pair of dangling earrings. **

**as Serena was grabbing her purse and broach Luna and Artemis walked in. " Serena you**

**look beautiful." Artemis says amazed. Luna chuckles and asks Serena " Where are you off too?" Serena smiles the first real**

**smile either guardian has seen in days. " Luna after you left yesterday Amara called me and wanted to celebrate and spend**

**time with me since they just got back yesterday afternoon. she said her, Michelle, and hotaru wanted some quality time**

**with me with out the inner scouts. but i broke down on the phone with her and told her what was going on. she was upset,**

**actually she wanted to kick their butts but said she wouldn't but that was before we heard what we did yesterday. so im going**

**to spend the day with them from 10 til who knows but i have thought maybe you two should come with me. I am going to**

**have a small conference with them on how to deal with the inner scout situation. and with you there it will be easier to**

**tell them the facts. then later i am going to Darien's to do the same. or depending if he's free today maybe have him**

**and us along with the outers all talk." Serena calmly states. To say, her feline companions, are impressed would be to**

**much of an understatement. They were proud of how she is handling this problem and how she is accounting in everyone's**

**opinion in the matter. Both guardians agree, as Serena checks the time again she notices that between her lost in thought**

**moment and explaining to her guardians she had lost her extra hour, by 9:35 am they headed out the door to meet the**

**outers at the crown. a few blocks away from her house Serena decides to call Darien. after about 3 rings he answers.**

**" hello, Darien speaking." Serena smiles more upon hearing his voice. " Darien its Serena are you busy today?"**  
**she asks hope he wasnt. " o hey Serena i was just thinking about calling you. umm no im not busy. why whats up?" Darien**

**asks. Serena sighs glade that he wasnt busy, she explained about the outers wanting to spend time with her and not the**

**inner scouts. " o and darien i am wanting to have a small conference with u, me, Luna, Artemis, and the outers only."**

**Serena tells him as calmly as she can as to not truly worry him. " ok serena but why not the inner scouts? is**

**something wrong?" darien asks now very concerned. serena sighs again " ill explain everything later but for right now**

**it would be easier just having u there so i only have to explain this once. and do not talk with the girls til after**

**our meeting with the outers today please. so how about you meet me at Amara and Michelle's house about 2pm. ok?" serena**

**tries not to sound broken but darien still hears it in her voice. " ok babe ill see you there at 2. and i promise i wont**

**deal with the girls til we talk in person ok. i love you and be safe." serena tells him she will and that she loves him**

**as well.**

**By the time she hangs up with darien she looks and sees they are only a block n a half away from the crown.**

**Serena looks down to her faithful guardians and sees they are both looking up at her proudly. seeing this gives her**

**more confidence and strenght to face the rest of the day. they arrived 10 mins early and sat inside waiting on their**

**friends to arrive. at 10 am sharp they see their friends walk in. " hey kitten your early." Amara shouts from the door**

**way. Michelle and Hotaru both giggle at how childish Amara acts sometimes. serena waves back smiling " yeah lets grab a bite**

**before we go any where." serena says excitidly. every one laughs including andrew the owner of the crown and aceragante**

**brother to both serena and darien over the years. Amara, Michelle and hotaru walk over and hugg serena. " so kitten how did**

**everything go last night?" Amara being over protective asks the slender girl. serena sighed " well not exactly as i**

**imagined it. but ill explain that all later when we meet darien at your house about 2. i only want to tell the story**

**one time and then get some advice. but for now til then i want to not think about it. please?" serena gives them her most**

**irresistable puppy dog eyes. they all graon because they know she will get her way with that trick. " eghh alright kitten**

**but when we meet tux boy you will tell us everything no keeping anything hidden. ok?" amara knew serena was hurting**

**and she wanted to know why but for her princess she can wait a few more hours to find out. they all sat and talked about**

**things that have been happening lately aside from the traitors. serena tells them about how she placed 5th rank in the**

**top ten students when she graduated. they all were very happy she has appied and improved herself. **

** after about an hour of catching up and eating the all decide to go shopping as a treat to serena. afte half hours of shopping that**

**has been the best day any of them have had, especially for the outer scouts, in both lives they never got to spend time**

**with their princess without the inner scouts hogging her and alienating them away from her. by the time they reached**

**the outers house they noticed darien sitting on his hood waiting. He seemed worried but once they pulled up and he saw**

**serena climb out he ran to her and hugged her close. Amara knew he was not worried about her being with them all day**

**she knew he trusted them better with the princess then anyone else. Amara got worried when he didnt seem to calm down.**

**" darien whats wrong?" serena quietly asks. by now they can see him visibly shaking. " kitten, tux boy lets all go inside**

**and talk i think its time we all knew whats going on." Amara says ushering them all inside.**

**once inside serena gets darien to let go and everyon sits down. " tux boy what happened?" amara worriedly asks. " an hour and a half before i**

**got here i went to andrews to get a bite. i guess by what andrew said i had missed you all by an hr. well i was drinking**

**my coffee talking with andrew when the girls walked in. at first they didnt see me and by the glares andrew was sending**

**them he knew something i didnt. after a few minutes they started talking and i over heard Rei saying how all four of**

**them should jump you to teach you a lesson and kick you out of the scouts. then they would be rid of you finally. the**

**girls refused to jump you but have agreed to kicking you out. i noticed Rei had cuts all over her arms, hands and face.**

**as i was turning around rei noticed me and tries to do this creepy walk that she told me was her sexy walk. she tells me**

**how i need to drop you and get with a real woman like her to rule with. i told her she was crazy. rei didnt seem like**

**herself because she got really pissed off and starts screaming at me saying she will get me to be hers. then she smiles**

**and tells me if i dont leave you she will make sure you disappear. because she is tired of you getting everything she**

**deserves." darien stops to take a deep breathe to calm down. " after that Rei went back to the others and i hurried up**

**and left. i drove straight over here and waited worried about you and more worried about what has been going on." serena**

**was furious. she tells everyone about what has been slowy happening over the last year with the scouts. including**

**what she heard yesterday. once she was finished both Luna and Artemis tell their stories. once everyone heard**

**them all out Amara exploded. she was yelling and cussing storming around the house. Darien and Michelle sat there thinking**

**while hotaru and the cats started making plans. **

**after awhile serena couldnt take it any more " ENOUGH!" she shouts "we need**

**to deal with this." they all stare at her surprised she raised her voice, not mentioning she used her regal royal voice.**

**everyone sat back down and started figuring out their choices. after about 5 hours they came down to two choices serena**

**could stay and deal with ignoring them and if need be striping them of their sailor powers or she could go and better her**

**skills and when ready face and challenge them. everyone but serena and darien liked the second choice. our royal couple**

**didnt like the idea because they knew darien still had 3 more years of school left. serena didnt want to ask darien to**

**stop when he was so close. Darien knew she wouldnt want him to give up school, but he didnt want her leaving him alone.**

**in the end everyone decided that serena would go, but she will be in constant contact with darien. he will be the only one**

**who will know where she is. they decided to leave in 3 days, serena decides to stay at dariens that night. serena knew she**

**didnt want to leave him but she had to better herself. and right now that ment being away from darien. He knew she had**

**to do this even if he didnt want her to. darien knew serena needed to prove herself not only to her scouts but to**

**herself. and he will let her go for now so she can, but he will wait for her everyday til she returns to him.**

* * *

**shout outs to:**  
**serenityskywalker: here is a new chapter**

**animefreak09796: thanks for reading**

**Jovian Sun: thanks for the constructive opinions**

**sailordestiny3: thanks for reading**

**PandaPuppet: thanks for reading**

**TropicalRemix: thanks for the advice i will try to fix the formatting asap**

**MaidMarian17: thanks for the great review, i will be trying to fix the formatting hopefully sooner then later. also thanks for giving encouragement to write a story. ur the best.**


	5. Chapter 4 leaving

sorry it has taken sooo long to post a new chapter. i have more chapters written but im without a computer right now and to post this i had to borrow one. but i promise hopefully soon ill have more chapters up soon. but i hope u enjoy this one and soon ill have the rest. so here we go

chapter 4 leaving

serana kept thinking about her decisions. it was hard just thinking about just thinking about leaving. but she knew it would be even harder actually leaving will probally hurt worse than dieing knew tho that this was the only way. the scouts thought they wanted her gone so they could live their own lives. they also knew that something was missing, but they didnt know what. but serena knew all to well the feeling of sommething missing. the scouts didnt have all their memories of tthe silver millenium yet. so they wouldnt know what was actually missing. serena knew that along her journey she would try with all her might to help find what they were missing.

down town tokyo

darien sat alone in his living room thinking. he didnt want serena to leave without him, but he knew that she had to do this on her own. how could he ask her to one day rule by his side if he didnt allow her room to grow as not only a person but also a queen. even though as far as he was concerned she had already proven she was going to be a great queen. serena had grown remarkably, from the klutsy crybaby she started at when she became sailormoon to a remarkable woman she is today. she has done and been through so much. from queen beryl and the evil generals to the treeof doom, the black moon clan from the future, the heart snatchers and dream snatchers, then to sailor galaxia and chaos. she went from ordinary teenage girl to a super hero who fights for love and justice to finding out she was the moon princess.

she started this with only minimal help from tuxedo mask then slowly she found each inner scout while befriending each lobnely girl. Darien sighed. she has watched too many times each of her beloved scouts fall, along with myself. but in the end she always saves us, even when it almost costs her herown life. she has the biggest, loving, and forgiving heart in any galaxy. darien sighs again. 'i just dont understand why the girls think she's the problem. they shouldn't have treated serena like they are.' but darien knew how the feeling like something was missing can change a person. but feeling that and not knowing what it was is worse. he lookis at the clock 'serena should be almost done packing. tomorrow she leaves and starts her journey.'

at around 5:30 pm serena loads the last of her things that she packed but wouldn't be taking with her on to the truck. Amara and Michelle told her she could keep the bulk of her stuff at their house til she either gets her own place or moves in with darien. even though serena hated having to leave everyone, she couldnt wait til she was ready to come back and live with darien. Serena glanced around her old room, now empty. her heart clenched with unknown, but also excitment. she said her goodbye's and promises to write at least once a month, or call. Serena walks downtown to the arcade to meet her friends.

the crown was closed early, but to thoes invited the back door was unlocked. as serena walks in she smiles upon seing almost all the faces she loves. andrew was near the counter along with his girlfriend rita. next tothem was lizzie, andrews sister, on the phone. even though she smiled and waved at serena, lizzie looked mad at who ever she was on the phone with. in the back booth, was molly and melvin. her childhood friends who only a few years ago started dating. molly had a sad smile. in the opposite corner were the former black moon sisters and next to them the outer scouts, including trista. Greg and Darien were in some amusing conversation. unbeknownst to anyone, serena started laughing. well this caught everyones attention. everyone at once shouted " Hey serena!"

one by one each of her friends come to tell her good luck in their own way as well as give her hugs. everybody knew who the sailor scouts were in their civilan forms. andrew found out before darien lefft for the states. Andrew asked if he could inform lizzie just incase they needed help and andrew wasnt around. molly and melvin figured it out and confronted serena about it. about 7 months ago rita and greg remembered about being transformed and serena told them everything. ever since her frienships with them got closer, her scouts became more distant. "hey serena, me and melvin are gonna miss ya. promise you will keep in touch okay." molly said with a teary smile. melvin only nodded his head. By the time lizzie came up she had a strained smile. " hey rena sorry about earlier. mina wouldn't get a hint. she wanted to hang with me but i told her i was at a friends party. she then tried tnsisting that i bring her with me. i finally couldn't handle her pushyness and told her off. i mean she has been real pushy and clingy. and im fed up with her always talking bad about you to me." lizzie explained they both just sighed.

after about 4 hours of having fun and talking. they finally handed serena her gifts. even though serena told them not to get her anything. they got her a new labtop, a Ipod, some new cloths, and jewerly. she thanked everyone. Darien came up last and handed her a smallish box. when serena looked up at him he just smiled and nodded to the box. serena huffed but complied. when she opened it she was confused. inside was a car key and alarm beeper. serena pushed the beeper and outside a car went off. opening the front door she pushed the button again and the car infront of her went off. the car was a silver convertable porche. on the hood was a yellow cresent moon with a rosee in the middle. serena couldn't speak. she just ran to darien and threw her arms around him. everyone applauded.

Darien leans back to look in to her eyes. "this was also your graduation present as well as your going away present." darien leans towards her ear " now you can awlays come back to me." with that he kissed her. after that everything was a blurr.

the next day came all too quickly, the time read 8:30 had already had her one week travel bag packed and loaded in her car. along with all her new gifts in the is bringing the rest of her cloths in 3 days. Darien was waiting outside by her car he got her. Serena took a breath to calm herself. once she was calm she walked out the door. Serena always hated goodbyes. but this one seemed worse. this time it was her leaving not someone else. with tear filled faces and one last hug she climbed in her car and drove


	6. authors note

aurthors note

sry about taking so long to update. im having to type all my hand written chapters. and its taking me a while since the computer im borrowing has a power cord issue and keeps shutting down on me. so far im starting on chapter 9 in my hand written chapters. im having issues on comming up with chapter tittles.

so here for my followers, those who favorited and those who are just now reading

1) how many chapters (at least) would you like this story to have

2) what would you like the chapter tittles to be. give some suggestions as to what you think. i have ideas on what the next few chaps will be about so if u want to get a summary then decide PM me.

3) what would you like to happen to serena or any of the other characters in up comming chapters.

4) does any one want to help create any new allies or help create some new enemies to go in this story? if any one wants to help please send me some suggestions and i will check them out.

4.a) character name  
4.b)character personality  
4.c) character appearance  
4.d) powers

5) out of all my followers, readers, and those who have favorited my story. does anyone have good drawing skills. ive drawn my version of how i want sailor moon to look in her new transformation but i suck at drawing. so if anyone can help me out or knows some one who can plz let me know.

if any one has any good ideas and wants to share them i will make sure ur given credit as it should be given. again thank you all for even giving this story a chance. ive been a big sailor moon fan since i was little. and rumor has it they made a 6th season that was surposed to be aired in june but no one knows what channel its surposed to be on, unless its not been released in the US yet. once i finish this story and i see people really enjoy the complete story i will be making my own story with characters i create so yeah lol...

shout outs to...

Nancy67  
Sailor Tala  
Puffgirl1952  
darkstar2010  
LoveInTheBattleField  
serenityskywalker  
TropicalRemix  
MaidMarian17  
Jovian Sun  
lunamoon0320  
Litalove  
manganime fangirl23  
teamalice91  
shadowhuntergirl1011  
maciaszaida  
vkanimeluver632  
Mistress Saturn1  
tlwpuppypal  
phineashiccup  
LauraJulianaRose  
izzyblackswan  
furba-anime-fan-girl  
serenityangelrose  
Krysnel Nicavis  
LovelyLady83  
ichanchan2  
bunny88rosemagic  
TakiraSilvermoon  
KittyWolfM  
PandaPuppet  
sailordestiny3  
animefreak09796  
.3

and to my guest reviewer thank u ill have a new chap up soon but please leave a name either in a review or a PM to me. id like to thank you for ur thoughts and opinions


	7. Chapter 5: A NEW START

_thank you to all my loyal readers. im sorry its taken so long even after i promised a new chapter would be up and it wasn't. life and drama got in the way. again thank you and i hope you like this. i know its a short chapter but i promise they will get longer._

* * *

JUDGEMENT OF FRINEDS CHAPTER 5: A NEW START

**_1 month and 3 weeks have passed since i left. the first weelk consisted of unpacking, arranging and the hard part,_**

**_trying to adjust. after that we made a schedule of how my training will be. as follows:_**

**_*monday and friday: hand to hand_**

**_*combat tuesday: mental training_**

**_*wendsday: Royal ettiquete_**

**_*thursday: harnessing the crystal_**

**_the days i would be able to relax were always saturdays and sundays. in almost 2 months my fighting skills and my_**

**_body tonement have inproved greatly. mental training has improved better than i would have hoped. but my royal_**

**_training is still an issue. my harnessment of the silver crystal has progressed greatly in a short time frame. after each_**

**_day of training i always email Darien. on sat and sundays i write, call, or text and even email everyone else. they seem _**

**_to be great._**

**_in 2 weeks time my friends, formally of the black moon clan, the dark moon sisters will be arriving to help me with_**

**_extra training. "im glad tomorrows saturday, and a full moon" serena thought outloud. something was gonna happen_**

**_tomorrow. something good. thinking to herself serena smiled. having luna and artemis always around reminded her of_**

**_the moon. plus she liked not being critized and put down all the time anymore._**

**_the next ay goes by quickly. serena bored wonders out by the nearest lake. serena loved living outhere. its quite,_**

**_peaceful. she could easily train without people to question her. she's about 500 miles from home. but she is still away_**

**_from the inner scouts. looking up at the full moon back down to stareing at the lake water. for some unknown reason_**

**_she drifted into her mind._**

**_at first she didnt know what she was seeing, then a bright light lit up in front of her. "Hello my darling." a voice from_**

**_long distant memory filled her ears. serena slowly looked up. standing infront of her was Queen Serenity of the silver_**

**_alliance. her long dead mother of 1,000 years ago. she couldnt believe it. "m..ma..mother?" serena stuttered. this was_**

**_too good to be true. "is it really you." serena timidly stepped towards the queen. wanting nothing more than to be held_**

**_by her once again. the queen gave a samll laugh. "yes my daughter. i am real but only here in this place." serena_**

**_finally reached out and touched her mother. she felt soft warm skin, next thing they knew she fell to her knees_**

**_hugging he mother._**

**_mother and daughter hugged each other for what seemed to them felt like hours. but was only minutes. "my daughter_**

**_i have much to tell you." the queen smiled down at her daughterholding her cheek. "but first if you ever need me, you_**

**_can always comeback here. all you need to do is meditate and think of me. you will always be brought back here if you_**

**_do." the queen stood up offering a hand to help her daughter up._**

**_"there are things about your past that you nor any scout, guardian, or even your prince remember. endy had his own_**

**_guard known as the earths generals. the four earth generals wer malicite, jedite, zoistite, and nephpite. they not only_**

**_were endy's friends and royal guard." the queen stopped and looked serena straight in the eyes. "they were also your_**

**_inner scouts soulmates." to say serena was surprised was too little. serena was blown away. but the queen continued. " _**

**_malicite was with venus, jedite with mars, zoistite with mercury and nephpite with jupiter. everything was fine, and_**

**_you all were happy. until the earth heard of a new enemy. the earthian generals told their loves not to worry that they_**

**_would return. weeks went by without a word. then finally a messenger arrived to endyminon. it named our enemy._**

**_calls herself Queen Beryl. reports stated that the generals were aiding her. when this news arrived to us your scouts_**

**_were notified immediatly. they were devasted. in the weeks leading towards that awful day the inner scouts became_**

**_with drawn, angrier, and they became jealous of you." Queen serenity said with remorse. " they hated that you still_**

**_had your love. that you weren't betrayed like they were. we should have seen the signs sooner. they acted as if half of_**

**_them was dead. and they were. what we didn't know was that beryl captured the generals and cloned them. then she_**

**_drained their life energy. another thing that should have been noticed was that the evil zoistite was a girl."_**

**_"we were all so blind. Endyminon found out too late to warn us. when beryl attacked she sent each colned general to_**

**_the real generals loves. they fought well but their hearts led them to destroy and be destroyed by their loves. not even_**

**_seeing the truth in front of them. i was afraid of how they would be if they gained these memories after the false_**

**_generals were reborn as well and again destroyed. i had hoped to reach you sooner. so this problem with the scouts_**

**_wouldn't have happened. but i was being blocked." the Queen stood still looking at the memory of her once beautiful_**

**_kingdom. "Serena you must find the true reincarnated generals. once they are found they will need to be given their_**

**_power stones." the Queen waved her hand . where once thin air was now floated four stones. each matching the color_**

**_of her scouts. "you will need to gather more allies. there is a new evil headed towards earth. we have 3 years to train_**

**_and recruit. their are many things you don't know about the crystal. i will give you all i know about it.." the queen_**

**_handed serena the four stones. Serena nodded her head. " tonight you have learned the complete story. you will_**

**_reunite everyone with our dear generals, form new alliances, ass well as grow stronger. i am going to bestow my_**

**_knowledge and power as queen on to you. many things change, an tonight begins a new start for everyone."_**

* * *

_::::previous shoutouts::::_

_Nancy67_

_Sailor Tala_

_Puffgirl1952_

_darkstar2010_

_LoveInTheBattleField_

_serenityskywalker_

_TropicalRemix_

_MaidMarian17_

_Jovian Sun_

_lunamoon0320_

_Litalove_

_manganime fangirl23_

_teamalice91_

_shadowhuntergirl1011_

_maciaszaida_

_vkanimeluver632_

_Mistress Saturn1_

_tlwpuppypal_

_phineashiccup_

_LauraJulianaRose_

_izzyblackswan_

_furba-anime-fan-girl_

_serenityangelrose_

_Krysnel Nicavis_

_LovelyLady83_

_ichanchan2_

_bunny88rosemagic_

_TakiraSilvermoon_

_KittyWolfM_

_PandaPuppet_

_sailordestiny3_

_animefreak09796_

_.3_

_and to my guest reviewers thank u ill have a new chap up soon but please leave a name either in a review or a PM to me. id like to thank you for ur thoughts and opinions_

_-AUGUST 30TH 2013-_  
_Nancy67_

_SUZITROUBLE_

_FREAKBLUEANGEL_

_damonika2009_

_sailorTala_

_LoveinTheBattlefield_

_Bouowmx_

_mcmouse-au_

_Xxkirbylover11xX_

_readergrl90_


End file.
